1. Field
This disclosure relates to a driving technology of a circuit for detecting tampering or preventing forgery of a semiconductor chip, such as, to a circuit and method for detecting tampering or preventing forgery of a semiconductor chip that uses a protection wire and security code transmitted through a security wire to prevent the forgery of a driving signal in a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing and driving technologies of a semiconductor chip are rapidly being developed in the IT industry. Development of highly efficient chips is currently ongoing in a fiercely competitive landscape to determine a market leader. Rival companies seek to reverse engineer competitors' semiconductor chips using a variety of technologies including DECAP technology, which can be used to expose the silicon die from its package. The exposed silicon die usually can provide insight into the technology used and can be probed to acquire the driving technology through real-time monitoring of an exposed wire.